


Нельзя умереть дважды

by AilaDarley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sex, драмиона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цена была слишком высока. Теперь она казалась ей непомерной. Грейнджер была в отчаянии. Она понимала, что проиграла. Неужели это конец?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Это небольшой сиквел к моему фанфику "Завтра может быть поздно". Меня так часто спрашивали, чем же закончилась эта история? Я не планировала продолжения. Это получилось само собой. Я люблю их, поэтому не могла оставить многоточие в их истории.
> 
> [](http://keep4u.ru/image/SQ3E1)

Французский "Пророк" выскользнул из дрожащих похолодевших пальцев. В глазах потемнело, а сердце сжалось так больно, что стало трудно дышать. Она прикрыла глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Колдография горящего разрушенного Мэнора стояла перед глазами. Мерлин. Все кончено. Ее мир рухнул, погребенный под руинами Малфой-Мэнора. Она даже не могла осознать того, что с Темным Лордом покончено. Пожирателей больше не было. Что с того? Ее семья погибла. Все, кто был дорог. Нарцисса с трудом сглотнула. Слезы кипели в горле и застилали глаза. Драко. Сын. О нем ничего не было написано, кроме того, что его не нашли. Люциус. Мерлин, что ты наделал? Что ты натворил?! Глупец! Твое поклонение и приверженность Волан-де-Морту оказалась роковой. Теперь ты гниешь в Азкабане, и Визенгамот приговорил тебя к смерти. У нее даже не будет шанса попрощаться с ним. Слезы душили ее. Женщина с трудом поднялась из кресла. Сердце сжималось так сильно, что боль отдавалась в ребрах. Дышать было невозможно. Где край ее горя? Как и для чего теперь жить? Драко. Где ее мальчик? Ее единственное дитя, выношенное под сердцем и рожденное в муках. Где ее ребенок? Что с ним? Где лежит его тело? Почему? Почему все так страшно закончилось?

 

Она помнила тот последний день, когда Люциус буквально силой заставил ее покинуть Мэнор.  
\- Цисса, я настаиваю. Нет, я приказываю, чтобы ты вернулась на юг. Там для тебя будет безопасней всего. - Он сжал ее пальцы. Она посмотрела в его холодные требовательные глаза. Он, как всегда, безупречен. Как будто война не коснулась его. Одет с иголочки, гладко выбрит, и пахнет от него все так же дорогим парфюмом, как и 20 лет назад. Разве что лицо избороздила сетка морщин, а на лбу залегли глубокие складки тревоги и решимости.  
\- Люциус, нет. Позволь мне остаться с тобой и сыном. Что я буду делать там одна? Опять сходить с ума от тревоги за вас?  
Он поднес ее пальцы к губам, и она почувствовала его теплое дыхание. Прямо посмотрел ей в глаза. Он знал гораздо больше, чем говорил ей. Сердце женщины сжалось от страха.  
\- Нет. Ты трансгрессируешь на юг. Твое место не на войне. Я больше не позволю тебе остаться здесь.  
\- Тогда я заберу Драко! Ему тоже не место на войне! Я его и так давно не видела. Ты все время держишь меня вдали от Мэнора! Это невыносимо!  
-Драко? - Она видела, как побелело его лицо и сжались челюсти. Он вздернул подбородок и непроизвольно сильно сдавил ее пальцы. Нарцисса отступила.  
\- Что случилось? Что с ним?!  
\- С ним все прекрасно. И он останется здесь. Его место - здесь! А твое - там. Прошу тебя, не спорь, это ни к чему не приведет. Тебе надо покинуть Мэнор.  
\- Я хочу увидеть нашего сына! Ты не смеешь запрещать мне сделать это! Где он? Прикажи позвать его.  
Она чувствовала, что что-то не так. Сердце учащенно билось, тоскливо сжимаясь в груди. Она видела, что муж что-то скрывает. И эта поспешность, с которой он настаивал, чтобы она трансгрессировала в их поместье на юг Франции. Собственно, последнее время она там жила практически постоянно. Малфой находил сотни причин, по которым жене не стоило возвращаться обратно в Англию. Он намеренно держал ее в дали и в неведении. Зачем? Это не было похоже на заботу о ее спокойствии. Нарцисса хорошо знала Люциуса. Он никогда ни в чем не советовался с ней и принимал только единоличные решения. Это было всегда. С первого дня их семейной жизни. Ей только чудом иногда удавалось настоять на своем. Особенно, если это касалось их сына. И самое большая ее удача была в том, что она настояла, чтобы тот учился в Хогварсте, а не в Дурмстранге, как этого хотел Люциус.  
\- Люциус! Где Драко? - Она еле сдерживалась. Женщине было достаточно присутствовать на ужасном обряде посвящения, о котором она узнала слишком поздно, чтобы предотвратить его. Ей было достаточно того, что мальчика обязали пойти на убийство. Но здесь она преуспела в защите, вовремя придя в Паучий переулок. Что на этот раз? Драко - не разменная монета.  
\- Цисса, с ним все в порядке. Уверяю тебя. - Люциус помолчал. - Просто... у него есть задание. Он в данный момент отсутствует в поместье. - Он холодно улыбнулся. Отошел к камину, поигрывая своей неизменной тростью.  
Она не верила ему. Ни на секунду. Гнев постепенно успокаивался в ее душе, уступая место бьющейся тревоге.  
\- О чем ты? Какое задание? - Нарцисса требовательно смотрела на мужа, но тот старательно избегал ее взгляда. Она прекрасно видела, что все его невозмутимость и спокойствие показные. - Люциус!  
Мужчина сделал предупреждающий знак рукой и нахмурился.  
\- Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой эту тему. Драко останется здесь, а ты сейчас же покинешь Мэнор! Он резко подошел к ней и с силой сунул в руки горсть летучего пороха, взятого из коробки на каминной полке.  
\- Дорогая, тебе пора!  
\- Люциус!  
\- Тебе пора! - Малфой с силой сжал ее локоть, подталкивая к камину, в котором уже начинал подрагивать зеленый свет.  
Она дрожащей рукой держала горсть пороха и задыхалась от гнева, страха и неизвестности. Люциус любезно помог ей перешагнуть через решетку. Не давая ни малейшего шанса остаться в комнате. Она поймала его последний взгляд. Страх вырос запредельно, заскреб внутри так, что женщина почувствовала, как зашевелились волосы на голове. И она скорее выронила порох из обессиливших рук, прежде чем смогла предпринять еще одну попытку что-то спросить...

***

 

Она падала... Очнулась от того, что сползает со стула. Гермиона резко выпрямилась. Голова была тяжелой, и глаза щипало от хронического недосыпа. Девушка не заметила, как ее затянуло в сон. Комната плыла в лиловых сумерках. Было прохладно. Гриффиндорка поежилась, с трудом поднялась, подошла к окну и поплотней прикрыла старую раму. Обернулась, тревожно глядя на кровать.  
Он лежал. Все так же неподвижно. В той же позе. Именно так, как она оставила его несколько часов назад. Малфой не приходил в сознания с тех пор, как она отчаянно впилась в его губы в разрушенном Мэноре. Как будто ждал именно этого мгновения, чтобы потом ускользнуть в никуда. Он исчерпал свои жизненные силы, и та последняя минута ожидания выжала из юноши последнюю каплю. Грейнджер билась за его жизнь отчаянно и зло. Она не могла позволить любимому уйти вот так. Оставить ее одну именно тогда, когда они вырвались из того ада. Помощи ей было ждать ниоткуда. Ее сил едва хватало, чтобы поддерживать этот тлеющий огонек в угасающем теле. Гермиона со слезами смотрела в это вытянувшееся восковое лицо с плотно сжатыми мертвенными губами. Малфой не реагировал на ее голос и прикосновения. Он был где-то очень далеко, и она никак не могла докричаться до него. Отчаянье все больше перерастало в панику. Неужели, это конец? Неужели, она проиграла? Как глупо и нелепо. Как несправедливо и больно. Потерять все. Дом, родителей, друзей, защиту, а теперь еще и магические силы становятся все слабее. Если умрет он... ей тоже незачем жить. Неужели, это и есть та цена, которую нужно заплатить? Такая непомерная, огромная цена - его жизнь. Зачем она пошла в тот проклятый переулок? Зачем согласилась? Все совсем не так, как ей тогда казалось.

 

Грейнджер решила немого пройтись. Надо было взбодриться перед очередной бессонной ночью. Каждую минуту девушка надеялась на то, что Драко откроет глаза или хотя бы пошевелится, издаст хотя бы слабый стон. В этот момент она должна быть рядом, должна быть готова. Гермиона вышла в сумерки. Холодный ветер принял ее в свои объятия. Она закуталась в свою толстовку, которая нисколько не спасала от холода, и не спеша стала подниматься на утес.  
Здесь было невероятно красиво. Дом находился в графстве Хайленд. Но ее родители не любили это место и давно забросили этот дом. Горы с заснеженными вершинами. Сырые темные еловые леса. Низкая жесткая травка с мелкими желтыми соцветиями, скудно цветущими в середине лета. Здесь почти всегда было холодно. Даже летом. Северные ветра год за годом обдували дом на утесе. Снег и дожди шелушили и сдирали краску с каменных стен. Ограда давно сгнила и обрушилась. Из травы торчали только черные колья. Дом ветшал, зарастал мхом, но все еще сохранял частичку жизни. На чердаке Гермиона нашла старое гнездо поморника. Вокруг было полно мышей. Их писк и шуршание она слышала даже ночью, в страхе поджимая ноги на своей хлипкой кровати. В доме постоянно раздавались какие-то шорохи и поскрипывания. Радовало, что не иссяк родник, бивший недалеко в камнях. Когда она была совсем-совсем маленькой, девушка ходила к нему со своей бабушкой. Воспоминания сохранили голубенькое ведерко с цветочком, извилистую тропинку вдоль скалистого обрыва и мокрые камни. Однажды она увидела лесного кота, забредшего к дому в поисках зазевавшейся мыши. Гермиона с тоской вспомнила своего пушистого Живоглота. Он пропал еще во время битвы за Хогвартс. Она надеялась, что он уцелел и даже обрел для себя дом. У кого-то другого... Девушка смотрела на темные облака, тяжело оседавшие на заснеженных макушках гор, окрашенных последними лучами солнца. Она провожала последние пики лучей, проваливающиеся за горы. Скоро вокруг стало совсем темно. Ветер стал жестче, и Гермиона совсем замерзла. Пора было возвращаться обратно. По дороге она подобрала несколько старых сухих веток. Огонь в камине нужно было поддерживать, иначе можно было умереть от холода. Она экономила магию. Та нужна была, чтобы хоть как-то поддерживать жизнь Малфоя. То, что он еще дышал, гриффиндорка считала чуть ли не чудом. Но что будет, когда ее волшебная палочка превратиться в простой кусок дерева, и девушка не сможет вытряхнуть даже мелкую искру магии? Что будет с Малфоем? Маглша. Чертова маглша! Бесполезная глупая грязнокровка. Глаза вновь наполнились слезами отчаянья и безысходности. Неужели, ведьма была права, и она совершила в своей жизни самую большую ошибку? Неужели, нужно было позволить Рону Уизли выстрелить в них смертельным заклятием?.. Возможно, это был бы самый лучший выход. Но она почувствовала эту смертельную опасность. Кожей на затылке, всем позвоночником и обернулась. Она увидела направленную на них дрожащую в руке палочку и искаженное болью лицо. В голове возникло воспоминание этого дома, и заклятие Аврора через секунду прилетело уже в пустоту...

 

Грейнджер подбросила ветки в огонь. Они слегка вспыхнули и затрещали, разбрызгивая искры. Комната осветилась теплыми отблесками, вырвав из темноты мертвенно-белое лицо Малфоя. Гермиона присела на край кровати. Каждый раз надеясь увидеть хоть малейшие изменения. Сдвинутую кисть руки, поворот головы, вдох, звук. Ничего не изменилось. Она осторожно отвернула край одеяла. Сердце больно и отчаянно сжалось. Бинты, туго опоясывающие его грудь и живот опять были в крови. Она сочилась, не переставая. Другие раны девушка все же смогла кое-как залечить. Ее знаний и магии еще хватило на это. Но остановить раны от Sectumsempra она была бессильна. Он умирал. Vulnera Sanantur... Профессор Снейп. Как отчаянно вы сейчас нужны! Гермиона опустилась возле кровати на колени и сжала его холодную руку.  
\- Драко, что мне делать? Что мне делать?! - прижала его безжизненную кисть к губам. Глаза выжгли слезы. Она уткнулась лбом в его руку и рыдала в полный голос. - Не оставляй меня, Драко! Не уходи! - Ее отчаянные рыдания разбивались в глухой темноте, где только иногда потрескивали сгорающие ветки в камине.

 

Выход должен быть! Должен! Эта мысль постоянно билась в голове. Гермиона сделала ему очередную, почти бесполезную перевязку. Руки мелко дрожали от напряжения. Подумала, что лучше она прополощет бинты в воде руками, чем потратит магию на их очищение. А еще надо было что-то есть. Гермиона закрыла глаза. Где он, этот чертов выход? В чем? Она вздохнула и повесила в камин старый закопченный чайник, чтобы вскипятить воду, постирать бинты и, возможно, попить чай из заваренных трав. Если у нее хватит сил. Если хватит...


	2. Chapter 2

Нарцисса лежала на своей широкой кровати под тяжелым балдахином и бессмысленно рассматривала стены спальни. На прикроватном столике давно остыла тарелка с едой, заботливо принесенная домовиком. За эти несколько дней женщина выплакала все слезы и выкрикнула все проклятия. Силы оставили ее. Вокруг были пустота и тишина. Она замкнулась в своем бескрайнем горе. Не слышала и не хотела слышать чьи-то соболезнования и слова утешения. Ей никто не был нужен. Жить не хотелось, и она молилась о смерти. Несколько раз Нарцисса уже пыталась приставить свою палочку к горлу, но проклятые домовики. Они словно следили за ней. Зачем она хорошо относилась к ним? Теперь они спрятали ее палочку, спрятали все, что могло бы помочь уйти из этой никчемной жизни. Оставалось одно - умереть от голода. Но и тут они преуспели. Они насыщали ее заклинаниями. Женщина кричала, чтобы они не смели и оставили ее в покое! Однако они не могли позволить умереть своей любимой хозяйке. Она уже давно отпустила их и они были свободны, но они не уходили. Эльфы остались в ее доме и охраняли ее. Глупые домовики. Ей не нужна их поддержка. Ей нужно к убитому сыну и скорей всего уже казненному мужу.

 

Женщина не сразу обратила внимания на неожиданный шум, возникший в комнате. Ей было все равно. Она продолжала разглядывать стену, бессмысленно скользя взглядом по извилистым замысловатым рисункам на шелковых обоях. Но этот странный и знакомый звук. Легкое цоканье коготков по поверхности стола и возмущенное невниманием тихое уханье. Нарцисса подняла голову и обернулась. По столу ходила незнакомая ей сова. Странно. Женщина села, с интересом разглядывая неприметную птицу. Та явно прилетела издалека. По ней было видно, что она слишком устала. Сова почти не двигалась, опустив потрепанные крылья и прикрыв глаза. Желтый клюв был открыт, и казалась, что птица часто-часто дышит. Нарцисса нерешительно протянула к ней руку и слегка погладила перышки на голове. Птица ухнула, распустила крылья и потопталась на месте. Только сейчас женщина увидела привязанную к ее лапке маленькую записку. Она уже ни от кого не ждала никаких известий. Но эта потрепанная сова, и эта записка. И сердце ее вдруг сжалось в каком-то странном предчувствии. Драко. Неужели... Чтобы не напугать птицу, Нарцисса осторожно сняла маленький пергамент с лапы. Сова тут же взмахнула крыльями и устало вылетела в открытое окно. Женщина проводила ее тревожным взглядом. Она смотрела на свернутую записку и не решалась ее развернуть. Что там? Что еще может добить или... воскресить ее? Пальцы заметно дрожали и не слушались, пока она разворачивала пергамент. Почерк был незнакомый. Женщина прочла только строчку, как глаза заволокло туманом, а голова закружилась. Нарцисса прижала руку к сдавившему в спазме горлу. "Леди Малфой. Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер..." Женщина долго не могла унять дрожь в руках. Буквы в глазах прыгали, и она никак не могла уловить смысла письма. Перечитав его несколько раз и осознав, что в нем написано, она чуть не потеряла сознание. Словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, хватая губами воздух, она пыталась выровнять дыхание и собрать мечущиеся в голове мысли. Одно леди Малфой уяснила точно - ее сын еще жив, но отчаянно нуждается в ее помощи. Она резко соскочила с кровати.  
\- Тианей! - надрывно крикнула Нарцисса и хлопнула в ладоши. В комнате тут же объявился лопоухий эльф, преданно смотря на свою хозяйку огромными изумрудными глазами.  
\- Я слушаю вас, хозяйка, - слегка поклонился он.  
\- Тианей, верни мне палочку и собирайся. Драко жив! Живее!!!  
Нарцисса металась по спальне, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и понять, что же все-таки нужно взять с собой. Из записки она поняла, что сын жив, но в крайне тяжелом состоянии. Что девочка, которая находится рядом с ним, остро нуждается в магической помощи, и что от этого зависит их жизнь. Но об этом никто не должен знать. Гермиона умоляла не сообщать об этом ни одной живой душе. Иначе их убьют, вернее уже добьют обоих.   
\- Ваша палочка, хозяйка. - Домовик почтительно протянул Нарциссе палочку. Та схватила ее, судорожно сжав.  
\- Ты мне можешь понадобиться.  
\- Я готов, хозяйка, - он гордо расправил свои щуплые плечи и осторожно взялся за подол платья леди Малфой.  
Нарцисса сосредоточилась, легко взмахнула палочкой, и трансгрессия вывернула их из комнаты.

***

 

Гермиона в очередной раз сменила намокшую повязку. Скинула в таз с водой окровавленные бинты и тяжело вздохнула. Погладила впалую холодную щеку бывшего слизеринца.  
\- Драко, я в отчаянии! Я надеюсь, что ты не будешь злиться на меня за это. Я не могу сама справиться. Я послала за помощью... и я очень надеюсь. Ты слышишь?  
Она все время разговаривала с Малфоем, хоть он и не слышал девушку. Гермиона не могла молчать. Тишина сводила ее с ума. Ей необходимо было говорить с ним. Так было легче. Девушка смотрела в его неподвижное лицо и по прежнему плотно сжатые губы. Пытки оставили следы на его теле. На скуле от удара Люциуса наверняка будет в шрам. Кольцо очень глубоко рассекло кожу. Гермиона, наклонившись, легко поцеловала это место. Потом прижалась к его губам. Ах, если бы поцелуи могли излечивать раны на теле, она бы уже зацеловала его всего.   
\- Я люблю, тебя, Малфой. Слышишь? Не смей умирать! Не смей оставлять меня одну! Я... не смогу жить без тебя. Пожалуйста, Драко. Ведь ты дождался меня. Я с тобой. Теперь живи. Живи, Драко, - прошептала ему в губы.  
Слезы опять закипели в глазах. Гермиона сглотнула ком, тяжело поднялась с края кровати. Надо было снова отстирать бинты, сходить за ветками для огня в камине и что-нибудь поесть. Палочку она брала в руки только в исключительных случаях. Ее магия таяла. С каждым днем, с каждым магическим действием. Ей уже не удавались многие вещи. Бывшая гриффиндорка смирилась с этой потерей. Именно ее чистую магию запросила проклятая ведьма за свою помощь. Но это было совершенно неважно в сравнении с жизнью Малфоя. Грейнджер согласилась не задумываясь. Но разве она поступила правильно? Что теперь? Она все равно не спасла его жизнь. Мерлин! Почему?! Девушка вспомнила о пророчестве. Нет! Она ни за что не смириться! Ей не нужен никто другой! Ей катастрофически нужна помощь. Опять нужна помощь. Грейнджер сжала кулаки. Но у кого просить эту помощь? Ей уже нечего отдавать взамен. Только свою жизнь. Но темные силы не захотели ни ее жизнь, ни ее душу. Они забрали большее - ее магию. Кто может теперь помочь? Кто обладает такими огромными силами? Драко нужен очень мощный маг. Человек, который не только исцелит, но и сохранит тайну. Тот, для кого судьба Малфоя значит намного больше, чем своя собственная жизнь. Кто? Мысль стала абсолютно определенной. Нарцисса Малфой. Вот он - тот выход, который она искала. Вот к кому нужно было обратиться. Шансов было мало. Очень мало. Она не знала, но все-таки надеялась, что мать Драко жива. Гермиона знала про их поместье на юге Франции и была уверена, что та находится именно там. Оставалось вызвать свою сову и отправить ее к Нарциссе. Это было самое трудное и опасное. На это Грейнджер потратила почти всю оставшуюся магию. Радости ее не было предела, когда сова через какое-то время прилетела в дом. Девушка нежно гладила и целовала птицу в теплую мягкую макушку, заклиная найти и долететь до юга другой страны. За тысячи километров. Проскользнуть мимо министерских ловушек и позвать на помощь. Она была полностью уверена в Нарциссе и в своем решении. Знала, что та не даст умереть своему сыну. Она не такая, как его отец. Отпустив птицу, девушка стала ждать. Ждать теперь уже не только вздоха Драко Малфоя, но и появления Нарциссы Малфой. Как странно, семья Малфой так накрепко вошла в ее жизнь. Обдумывать эти мысли не было сил. Ее даже почти не волновало, как она будет общаться с этой женщиной. Ведь она ее совсем не знала да и видела всего-то несколько раз в жизни. Неважно, лишь бы ее появление вернуло Драко жизнь. Гермиона взяла пустой чайник. Надо было сходить к роднику за водой. Бессонные ночи и полуголодное существование давали о себе знать все сильней. Бывшую гриффиндорку била мелкая дрожь, а глаза слипались так, что она действительно проваливалась в сон на ходу. Она мечтала о маленькой чашечке горячего густого ароматного кофе или крепко заваренного настоящего черного чая с корицей и свежеиспечённой булочкой или оладьями. Такими вкусными. С темной поджаристой корочкой, политыми апельсиновым прозрачно-золотистым джемом, что бывали на завтрак в Хогвартсе. Сейчас бы она не отказалась от простой овсяной каши, которую никогда не любила. Она бы не отказалась уже ни от чего, что могло бы унять сосущее чувство голода в пустом желудке. Все, что она могла позволить себе наколдовать - это маленький кусочек хлеба. Другую еду брать было неоткуда. Девушка наглухо застегнула толстовку, накинула капюшон и вышла на улицу. Опять дул резкий холодный ветер. Внизу озеро покрывалось пенными "барашками", и все так же метались и резко кричали чайки. Она вздохнула полной грудью. Но и холод переставал бодрить ее. Гермиона его почти не замечала. Хотелось только одного - смертельно спать. Она отвлекала себя мыслями. Интересно, что сейчас происходит в ее любимой школе? Наверняка, ее восстановили. Интересно, а кто-нибудь из сокурсников вернется туда осенью доучиваться? Интересно, кто? Но больше всего Грейнджер думала о Гарри и Роне. Эти мысли были самыми тяжелыми и мрачными. И они не давали ей покоя. Сотни раз она выстраивала их возможные диалоги. Находила себе и им сотни оправданий. Как могла бы пройти их встреча сейчас? Так все изменилось в их жизни, что они встали по разные стороны. Гарри в своей борьбе с Темным Лордом да и самим собой. Чем он занят сейчас? Победил ли Волан-де Морта? Или война опять совершила очередной виток? Мысль о его смерти девушка не допускала. Гарри сильно изменился, когда она его видела последний раз. Он стал сильным и хладнокровным. Он все сделает правильно. А Рон? Рон. Мерлин. Это вообще был другой человек. Совершенно чужой и - она долго не могла подобрать слово, определяющего нынешнего Рона Уизли - озверевший, что-ли. Война изуродовала его. Настолько сильно, что превратила его в машину для убийства. Ведьма сказала, что в этом есть и вина бывшей гриффиндорки. Но разве она сделала это специально? Разве любовь может так калечить душу? Да, действительно ли он так любил Гермиону? Если бы не те сверх-способности, которыми наделила ее ведьма, он бы убил их обоих. Или не смог? Гермиона никак не могла ответить на этот вопрос. Девушка бы, конечно, очень хотела задать его в лицо самому Уизли. Услышать его ответ, чтобы этот вопрос никогда больше не мучил ее. Но жизнь повернулась так, что она вообще теперь не сможет увидеть кого либо из того мира. Совсем скоро магия совсем иссякнет в ней. Гермиона Грейнджер станет самым обычным маглом. Самым обычным. 

 

Девушка очнулась от своих мыслей, когда ледяные брызги забили ей на руки из переливающейся за край чайника воды. Она выпрямилась, поставив его на землю. Гермиона всегда любовалась видом, открывающимся с этого места. Далеко внизу, под скалами, серое бурлящее озеро. Горы, до середины покрытые изумрудным бархатом лугов, и белоснежные верхушки, слепящие глаза под ярким солнцем. По берегам рос темный сырой лес, на который иногда по утрам наползал молочный туман с озера. Мелкие цветочки упрямо поднимали свои головки навстречу скудному солнцу. Трава настойчиво пробивалась сквозь камни. Реющие над водой чайки упорно боролись с ветром и ныряли с высоты в волны, добывая себе рыбу. Суровая красота будто говорила ей - "эй, не смей сдаваться! Смотри, мы живы и противостоим ветру и холоду. Мы сильные. Смотри на нас и не отчаивайся". И она улыбнулась. Девушка и не думала отчаиваться, просто жизнь ее стала какой-то непонятной и странной. Но она обязательно разберется с этим. Она же гриффиндорка! Все равно, гриффиндорка!

 

Сон победил. Она не заметила, как провалилась в его липкую темноту, стоило только на секунду закрыть глаза. И все же, выработанная за последнее время привычка быть настороже, дала о себе знать. Этот звук она не спутала бы ни с чем. Звук трансгрессии. Сон мгновенно исчез. Едва открыв глаза, Гермиона вскочила на ноги и выставила вперед свою палочку, готовая защищать и защищаться любой ценой. Заслоняя собой Малфоя, все так же неподвижного и безучастного к реальности. Рука дрожала, сердце бешено колотилось, в глазах было темно. Она с шумом дышала и, до боли сжав челюсти, ждала незваных гостей. Грейнджер сделает все, чтобы выпустить свое последнее темное заклятие.  
\- Гермиона. - Это был незнакомый женский голос, который нерешительно и негромко позвал ее. Она судорожно вздохнула, но продолжала направлять палочку на дверь. Сердце не прекращало своей дикой скачки.  
\- Гермиона... вы здесь? - Дверь тихонько приоткрылась, и на порог осторожно ступила Нарцисса Малфой.


	3. Chapter 3

Тощая, оборванная, грязная и лохматая девчонка отчаянно наставила на нее свою палочку. Дикий ощерившийся зверек, готовый вступить в смертельную схватку. Нарцисса в страхе отступила.  
\- Опусти палочку, Гермиона. Это я, Нарцисса. Успокойся, пожалуйста.  
\- Чем докажите? - прошипела Грейнджер, стискивая палочку еще сильней.  
\- Чем? Не знаю? Спроси меня о чем-нибудь? - Нарцисса с ужасом смотрела в эти обезумевшие от страха глаза.  
Гермиона лихорадочно соображала, что можно спросить такого, о чем может знать только сама Нарцисса и она.  
\- Что подарили Драко на прошлое Рождество? - скороговоркой спросила Гермиона. Она страшно нервничала. Ее рука так сильно тряслась, что кончик палочки плясал во все стороны. Нарцисса удивленно подняла брови. Они ничего не дарили Драко, потому что Люциус посчитал это глупостью. По его мнению, сын вырос и не нуждался подарках. Драко была уготована другая участь. Леди Малфой стиснула пальцы и виновато улыбнулась.  
\- Ничего. Я сожалею, но сыну мы ничего не подарили.  
Гермиона облегченно вздохнула. Это была правда. Драко действительно не получил от родителей никакого подарка, кроме сухого официального поздравления. Она опустила палочку. Все. Она отпустила. Силы оставили ее. Напряжение последних дней лишило ее последней воли. Девушка беззвучно опустилась на пол и закрыла лицо руками. Нарцисса сделала шаг вперед. Ее взгляд упал на кровать, где лежал сын. Мерлин! Крик замер на губах. В безотчетном страхе она кинулась к нему и замерла. Его вид вызвал шок и панику.  
\- Что... что с ним?!  
\- Sectumsempra - одними губами прошептала девушка.  
Нарцисса осторожно, будто боясь обжечься, отвернула край одеяла. Перемотанные бинты, набухшие кровью. От вида и запаха закружилась голова, и тошнотворный ком поднялся к горлу. Ноги задрожали, и, чтобы не упасть, женщина присела на край кровати.  
\- Сколько времени... сколько он уже так? - Голос дрожал.  
Гермиона подняла на нее красные воспаленные глаза. Покачала головой.  
\- Не знаю... я не помню.  
Дни и ночи слились в голове в один черный панический кошмар. Гермиона не помнила сколько времени существует на грани реальности. Сознание отказывало. Она смертельно устала. Нарцисса нервно прижала пальцы к губам давясь слезами.  
\- Вы же не дадите ему... умереть. - Гермиона с тоской и надеждой смотрела ей в глаза.  
\- Нет, конечно же, нет. - Из горла вырвался натужный свистящий шепот. Голос изменил женщине.  
\- Вы спасете... я знала... - теряя сознание прошептала Грейнджер.

Под веками что-то билось. Что-то яркое, резкое. Так мешало. Хотелось спрятаться, сжаться. Убрать это назойливое трепетание. Бл... Да что ж такое! Кто-нибудь уберет это из глаз? Голова мотнулась. В черепе тут же отдалось тупой болью. Он сморщился и попытался приоткрыть слипшиеся веки. Сквозь легкие занавески било нещадное солнце. Юноша зашипел и снова зажмурился. "Да уберите же это!" Но крика не получилось. Из сухого горла вырвался только еле слышный скрип. Звуки, будто затертые песком, осыпались в гортани. Он попытался закрыться руками от этого бешеного света. Но те, словно налитые свинцом, только судорожно дернулись.   
\- Мерлин. Очнулся. Он очнулся!  
Чей это голос? Малфой не мог понять. Сознание плыло. Звуки мешались в голове в дикую грохочущую какофонию. Так громко, что хотелось заткнуть уши. "Блять, заткнитесь! Заткнитесь все!" В голове и ушах нещадно ломило.   
\- Драко, ты слышишь меня? Мальчик мой, ты слышишь?  
\- Све-ет, - еле выдавил он непослушными губами, и снова гримаса боли исказила его лицо. В следующую секунду стало сумрачно, и юноша попытался все же открыть глаза. Пространство вокруг нещадно кружилось, и он никак не мог сосредоточить на чем-то свой взгляд. Снова закрыл глаза. Глубоко вздохнул. Дышать было тоже трудно. В легкие тоже как будто насыпали песка, который раздирал их тупой скребущей болью. Кто-то гладил прохладной рукой по голове. Эти легкие нежные касания успокаивали боль. Он еще раз попытался открыть глаза. Взгляд уперся в серый закопченный облупившийся потолок. Он не помнил такого потолка. Нахмурился, пытаясь понять где находится.  
\- Драко, - шепот прорезал сознание, как лезвие. Он с трудом повернул голову на звук. Грейнджер и Нарцисса тревожно смотрели на него. Поздравляю, Малфой, ты спятил и, видимо, проснулся в больнице Святого Мунго. Он снова закрыл глаза. Этого не могло быть. Ни за что и никогда. Нарцисса и Грейнджер. Убейте его, чтобы эти галлюцинации его больше не мучили.  
\- Драко. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Не знаю, - прохрипел он.  
\- Самое страшное уже позади. Драко, твоя мама. Она спасла тебя.  
\- Гермиона... - Он не мог ошибиться, этот голос принадлежал только его матери.  
Малфой приоткрыл веки, прищурился, разглядывая обеих. Нарцисса и Гермиона сидели на стульях рядом с его кроватью и смотрели на него. У обеих в глазах тревога и облегчение.   
\- Я умер? - медленно произнес он.  
\- Слава Мерлину, нет! - Мать взяла его за руку, легонько сжала.  
\- Я в Мунго?  
\- Нет, Драко, нет! - Гермиона счастливо улыбалась, прижимая пальцы к губам. В огромных карих глазах стояли слезы. Драко отказывался понимать. Это было за пределами его разума, и он сдался. Обе - так обе. Не самые плохие видения сумасшедшего. Он вздохнул, превозмогая боль в легких. Его утомил мысленный процесс, и еще нестерпимо хотелось пить.  
\- Пить, - выдавил парень очередной хрип. Глаза закрывались сами собой. Он не открыл их даже тогда, когда губ коснулась прохладная живительная влага. Малфой глотнул и с облегчением почувствовал, как гасится рвущий горло пожар.   
\- Поспи, мой хороший. Тебе понадобится много сил, чтобы выздороветь. - Нарцисса, наклонившись, поцеловала его в щеку. - Спи, все позади. Ты вернулся.  
\- От куда? - хотел спросить он, но сон уже накрыл его с головой.

***

 

Нарцисса с порога дома наблюдала за одинокой фигуркой девушки, стоящей вдали на утесе. Та часто уходила туда и подолгу стояла там. О чем она думала? В глазах все время стояла грусть, граничащая с тоской. Что происходило в душе этой девочки, которая пожертвовала многим ради ее сына? Она любила его. Это было очевидно. Нарцисса видела, как Гермиона смотрит, как касается его, как держит за руку. Она случайно увидела, как девушка целовала его. И леди Малфой видела, что чувства эти взаимны. Драко отвечал на поцелуи и на касания. Пожалуй, она никогда еще не видела сына таким счастливым. Как так получилось, что Драко полюбил ее? Ведь ему с детства внушалось презрение к грязнокровкам. Всю учебу он твердил только одно - о своей ненависти к трио и к Грейнджер.

Нарциссе это было трудно понять. Она жила законами своих предков. Она не выбирала. Выбор родителей восприняла как должное. Тем более, что выбор ей очень нравился. Люциус был невероятно красив и, к тому же, богат. Казалось, о чем еще можно мечтать девушке-невесте? Ее жених вызывал зависть у подруг. Ее свадьба была безумно дорогой и красивой. Все считали Нарциссу счастливицей. И она сама себя считала таковой. До определенного момента. До того, когда Люциус стал Пожирателем. Она поддерживала его идею чистоты крови, но очень сдержанно. Она знала многих достойных полукровок. Это были замечательные люди. И знала чистокровных с грязными помыслами и черной душой. Да и сам Темный Лорд не был чистокровным. Ах, Люциус... Нарцисса сглотнула подступившие слезы. Что с ним? Наверно, стоило вернуться на юг и начать улаживать дела. Надо было что-то решать с Мэнором. Надо было заняться судьбой сына. Не вечно же ему жить в этой лачуге. 

Женщина вернулась в дом. Благодаря Тианею, жилище внутри приобрело вполне уютный вид. В камине весело потрескивал огонь. Ветер трепал воздушные занавески. Пол блестел, и на нем яркими пятнами отражались солнечные лучи. Стены и потолок очищены от грязи и копоти. Над застланным чистой скатертью столом висела лампа с оранжевым веселым абажуром. Тианей был романтиком. Нарцисса улыбнулась.   
\- Мама, где Грейнджер? - Драко полулежал на приподнятой подушке.   
\- Она гуляет. - Нарцисса подошла к его постели и присела на край. Лицо сына все более приобретало здоровый цвет. Тот бледный благородный цвет аристократа, который он унаследовал с рождения. Она смотрела в его прозрачные серые глаза и видела в них глаза Люциуса.   
\- Я б тоже прошелся. - Хрипло сказал он. Голос еще не вполне вернулся к нему. Повернул голову к приоткрытому окну. Нарцисса смотрела на его худую шею и острый, ходящий под бледной кожей, кадык. Погладила его исхудавшую руку, лежавшую поверх одеяла. Он поймал ее кисть и слегка сжал пальцы. Посмотрел на мать.   
-Мам... - Он помолчал. - Где... Люциус?  
Нарцисса вздрогнула. Драко назвал отца по имени. Он никогда так не делал. Отец был все для него. Идеал. Покровитель. Его гордость. Что произошло между ними?   
\- Почему ты назвал его по имени? - Леди Малфой настороженно посмотрела сыну в глаза. Драко отвел взгляд. Что он должен был сказать ей? Смотри мама, это отец пытал и чуть не убил меня. Sectumsempra - заклятие выпущенное его рукой. Драко закрыл глаза. Прошлое разрозненными, не связанными друг с другом, картинками иногда всплывало в его памяти. Но последние часы в Мэноре он помнил хорошо. Нечеловеческую, скручивающую мышцы и кости, боль от хладнокровного Crucio и хлесткие тяжелые удары по лицу. Сомкнутые жесткие пальцы на шее, полный ледяной ярости взгляд, плавящий зрачки, проникающий в черепную коробку - взрывающий болью Legilimens. Он помнил все. Остервенелые удары тростью, сочно рассекающие его тело, вырывающие из горла безумный крик боли. Лицо Люциуса, когда он направил свою палочку на висящего перед ним распятого сына... Это был конец. На него смотрели палач и смерть в одном лице - лице того, кто не даст умереть быстро. Он не смирился, но ждал как неизбежное последнее - Sectumsempra... Малфой не смог бы этого сказать своей матери, даже если бы его вновь отправили по этому адовому кругу.   
\- Драко...  
Но он только отрицательно мотнул головой, и в газах предательски защипало. Нарцисса крепко сжала его пальцы.  
Ее догадки теперь находили подтверждение. У нее уже не оставалось сомнения в том, что это рука ее мужа. Но она должна была убедиться, услышать это от сына. Однако тот только с силой сжал челюсти и отвернулся. Что ж, она не услышала слов, но это было его молчаливое подтверждение. Нарцисса закрыла лицо руками, справляясь с острой болью в сердце.  
\- Но почему? Что произошло, Драко? - прошептала она.  
Он не успел ответить. Дверь приоткрылась, и в дом вошла Гермиона. "Вот он ответ, мама", - подумал Малфой. - "И я ни о чем не жалею". Он улыбнулся, глядя в раскрасневшееся от ветра лицо любимой гриффиндорки. Та робко улыбнулась ему в ответ. Взглянула на Нарциссу.

\- Я не помешала?  
Женщина поднялась на ноги, направилась навстречу девушке.  
\- Нет, Гермиона. Проходи, согрейся. На улице опять ветрено.  
\- Здесь всегда так. - Девушка направилась к камину, протянула озябшие руки к огню. Не отрываясь, смотрела на Драко. Присутствие леди Малфой очень стесняло ее. Она робела. Боясь показаться глупой маглшей в присутствии этой аристократки. Хотя Нарцисса очень тепло относилась к ней и даже ухаживала за девушкой, когда та свалилась от истощения. Когда она металась в бреду или проваливалась в небытие, эта женщина находилась рядом. Отпаивала зельями и согревала теплом своей магии. Благодаря ей, Грейнджер быстро встала на ноги. Гриффиндорке не хотелось быть обузой той, все силы которой уходили на спасение Малфоя.   
\- Не стой так долго на ветру, ты можешь серьезно заболеть. - Это прозвучало так по-матерински. Гермиона вздрогнула. Как она теперь вернет память своим родителям? Как она вообще теперь будет жить без магии? Как?!  
\- Гермиона, я все время хотела спросить. Что это за дом? Чей он?   
\- Это дом моей бабушки. Мои родители сюда никогда не приезжают. Им не нравится это место. Здесь всегда холодно. - Девушка улыбнулась. - Вот и стоит уже много лет заброшенный. Здесь дикое место. Ближайшая деревня за много миль отсюда. Люди сюда не ходят.  
\- Почему твоя бабушка жила тут? - Нарцисса удивленно подняла брови.  
\- Потому что она была ведьмой. - Гермиона вновь улыбнулась и, согревшись, отошла от камина.  
\- Ах, вот оно что. - Нарцисса понимающее кивнула головой. - Идеальное место. Но я все равно поставила на нем защиту. Не помешает. Магл... - Она осеклась, быстро взглянув на собеседницу. - Люди могут сюда и не ходить, - поправилась она. - Зато Министерство может невзначай сунуть сюда свой нос.   
\- Вы правы, - кивнула девушка и подошла к постели Малфоя. - Как ты?.. - На языке зудело слово "любимый", но она не посмела произнести его вслух. Бывший слизеринец взял ее за руку, принуждая сесть рядом.  
\- Благодаря двум леди, я еще жив. - И он неожиданно поцеловал ей руку. Гермиона вспыхнула.   
\- Что ты делаешь? - прошептала она. - Здесь твоя мама. - Она искоса быстро кинула взгляд в сторону Нарциссы.  
Драко вздернул верхнюю губу. Мерлин, он когда-нибудь отучиться от этой ухмылки? Малфой потянул ее на себя, обнял за шею и прошептал в самое ухо.  
\- Моя мать не дура. - В следующее мгновение прижал губы к ее уху. Грейнджер вздрогнула. Сердце скакнуло и ухнуло вниз. Ее бросило в жар. Не отдавая себе отчета, девушка впилась ему в губы. Жадно. Съедая, вжимаясь со всей силы. Отдаваясь этому сносящему разум чувству. И Малфой отвечал, врываясь в ее рот языком, с силой прижимая к себе за шею. Только легкое покашливание сзади вернуло их в реальность. Гриффиндорка подскочила, как ошпаренная.  
\- Простите, - пролепетала она и выскочила на улицу.  
Драко, обессилевши, откинулся назад на подушку. В глазах темнело. Сердце учащенно билось, отдаваясь болью в покалеченной груди. Блять! Он хотел ее нестерпимо. Невыносимо. Малфой подтянул колени, прячась от взгляда матери. Нарцисса отвернулась. Все так очевидно. Все так понятно. Мальчик так быстро вырос. Так быстро. Если бы не война, Нарцисса уже сейчас ему подыскивала подходящую им партию.   
\- Это - твой выбор, Драко? - Она не оборачивалась, не спеша накрывая на стол.   
\- Да, мама. И я ни на кого ее не променяю. - хрипло, но твердо ответил ее сын. Женщина помолчала.  
\- Но она - маглорожденная.  
\- Да срать я хотел на это! - сипло крикнул Малфой, заходясь болезненным кашлем. Любые усилия отдавались в грудь острой болью.  
\- Драко! - одернула его мать. Воспитание не позволяло общения в таком тоне и такими словами. Драко зло натянул одеяло до самого подбородка. Молча уставился в окно. Он никому не позволит встать между ним и Грейнджер. Они прошли через такое, что просто уже срослись, переплелись как ветви и корни кустарников. Разделить было уже невозможно. Только выкосить. Но выкосить сразу обоих.   
\- Не злись, дорогой. Я просто хочу понять. Ты все детство твердил о своей ненависти к ней.  
\- Это была не моя ненависть, а Люциуса, - прохрипел Малфой. И опять он назвал отца по имени. Как чужого, презираемого человека. Нарцисса обернулась. Лицо сына исказила гримаса ненависти.   
\- Драко, объясни, что произошло между тобой и твоим отцом. Достаточно того, что Люциус держал меня в неведении! Я требую, слышишь, требую ответа! - Она решительно поставила тарелку на стол и направилась к сыну. Он неотрывно следил за ней напряженным взглядом. Нарцисса поставила стул рядом с кроватью и села, всем видом показывая, что не отступится пока не получит вразумительного ответа на все свои вопросы. Драко знал, что его мать - мягкий человек, но настаивать на своем она тоже умеет. Ладно, похеру. Он расскажет ей то, что сочтет нужным. Но достаточно, чтоб ей было все понятно. И он ей рассказал с того момента, когда услышал слова того упыря в саду под своими окнами и заканчивая тем, как его вернули обратно в Мэнор. Нарцисса слушала молча, и только побелевшие костяшки крепко стиснутых пальцев выдавали ее волнение. Она и не подозревала, что все зашло так далеко. Она чувствовала себя обманутой и опустошенной. Люциус, где границы твоего безумия? Ты ведь не был таким. Страх перед Темным Лордом повредили твой разум настолько, что ради его идей ты готов был убить своего сына. Женщина непроизвольно всхлипнула. Прижала ладони к глазам, не позволяя хлынуть слезам. Успокаиваясь. Выравнивая дыхание. Она еще раз убедилась - ее муж безумен. Драко, морщась от боли, дотянулся до ее руки и крепко сжал.  
\- Не надо. Все хорошо.  
\- Конечно. - Нарцисса наклонилась над сыном и поцеловала его в лоб. Ничего не хорошо и ничего еще не закончилось. Надо возвращаться. Надо разбираться. Надо попробовать спасти мужа от смерти... если не поздно. Драко же выбрал иной путь и, слава Мерлину, это не путь его отца. Женщина поднялась со стула. В висках ломило. Голова распухала от тяжелых мыслей. Это только начало. Она знала о тех трудностях, которые, как стены, будут вставать на ее пути, и которые ей придется упорно преодолевать. Уже не ради самого Люциуса Малфоя, а ради честного имени семьи Малфой. Ради спасенного сына. Ради потомков, которые не будут стыдиться этого родства и с честью будут носить свою фамилию.


	4. Chapter 4

Он пребывал в аду. Не в плавящем мясо и кости с пляшущими бесами вокруг кипящих котлов. Это все - детские сказки. Пугать маленький детей. Он находился в аду здесь и сейчас. Азкабан. Тесная камера, от стены до стены которой Люциус Малфой мог достать раскинув в стороны руки. Толстая решетка, впившаяся в темный квадратик окна под потолком. Всегда темный. Всегда. Никакого просвета, кроме редких отблесков вспышек далеких молний. Сочащиеся холодом и сыростью стены, давящие на него. Холод. Дикий, выбивающий мелкую зубную дробь холод. 

Самое страшное было слышать крики обезумевших сокамерников, порой раздававшиеся с разных сторон. Он прекрасно знал, что там происходит, и от этого сводило судорогой желудок. Страх заползал в душу, выворачивал внутренности, рвал сердце. Малфой сжимался на узкой жесткой койке. Затыкая до боли уши, зажмуриваясь и невероятным усилием воли заставляя себя не заорать так же. Время здесь остановило свой ход. Здесь можно было просидеть час, день, неделю - а казалось, что прошла вечность. Сон не приносил облегчения. Его терзали кошмары. Жуткие. Мужчина, задыхаясь, в поту и ужасе подскакивал с койки, все еще пытаясь куда-то бежать, но натыкался только на грубые каменные плиты стен. Сердце так колотилось, что, казалось, сейчас пробьет грудную клетку или лопнет, переполненное кровью. Люциус начинал считать про себя, чтобы унять сердцебиение. Один. Два. Три. Большего позволить было нельзя. Однажды он зазевался и вспомнил то, что заставило его улыбнуться. Наказание последовало незамедлительно. Эта мерзкая черепо-подобная тварь тут же впилась в его лицо. Он физически ощутил, как сдирается кожа, вытягиваются кости вместе с полыхающем болью мозгом, засасываемые в эту жуткую воронку бездонного рта. Люциус орал во всю мощь своих горла и легких, упираясь руками и ногами в пол и стены до тех пор, пока не упал без сознания... 

Это было самое трудное. Не думать ни о чем. Чтобы твое сердце билось ровно. Никаких чувств. Никаких. Тогда тебя не тронут. Не допустить отчаяния в свою душу. Не осознавать, где ты и кто ты. Не дать дрогнуть ни одной эмоции, иначе кошмар повторится. Малфой пытался спокойно думать о своем положении, но проклятое сердце предательски начинало биться сильнее, и отчаяние в душе поднимало свою завывающую морду. За решеткой мелькнула тень. Он шумно задышал носом. Один. Два. Три. Тупо уставился на противоположную стену, в тысячный раз разглядывая темный камень. На этот раз отпустило. Он видел тех сумасшедших. Они с пеной у рта с дикими воплями кидались на стены, сдирая, срывая ногти, скребли холодную кладку. А вокруг уже вились эти твари, и вопли несчастных становились невыносимы. Малфой с трудом вздохнул. Вытянулся на узкой койке, закутавшись в свой камзол, и закрыл глаза. Не думать ни о чем. Не думать. Не думать. Не вспоминать. Не сожалеть. Ничего. Он сможет. Он Малфой. Малфой.

***

 

\- Драко, я оставлю вам Тианея. Мне пора возвращаться. За тебя можно уже не беспокоится. - Женщина ласково погладила сына по щеке.  
Они стояли на крыльце дома втроем. Ветер все так же завывал в слуховом окошке на чердаке. Трепал одежду и волосы. Над озером носились крикливые чайки. Нарцисса собиралась обратно. Она переживала за судьбу мужа. Леди Малфой предстояло столько всего выяснить, столько уладить дел. И главное - реабилитировать свою семью.  
\- Гермиона, девочка моя, я тебе безмерно благодарна за Драко. Ты поступила так благородно. - В порыве чувств Малфой обняла худенькие плечи гриффиндорки.  
\- Я не могла поступить по-другому, - тихо произнесла девушка.  
\- Конечно, я понимаю. Будьте осторожны. Я поставила защиту на дом. Но все-таки... - она помолчала, сосредоточившись, вспоминая, что еще хотела бы им сказать. Но мыслями она уже была далеко.  
\- Не беспокойся, мам. У меня теперь отличная палочка. - Он повертел в пальцах грейнджеровскую палочку. - Очень мощная. Я еще узнаю, где она ее взяла! - Драко многозначительно посмотрел на Гермиону, приобнял за плечи, притянул ее к себе и чмокнул в щеку. Девушка тут же зарделась от смущения. Нарциссе нравилась ее скромность. У нее уже не оставалось никаких сомнений по поводу этой девочки. Она долго думала над выбором сына и пришла к выводу, что для Драко это реальный выход выбраться из многовекового гнета аристократических традиций. Может, в чем-то они были хороши, но от некоторых давно попахивало тленом.  
\- Я буду держать вас в курсе дел. - Нарцисса посмотрела сыну в глаза. - Милый, я очень прошу тебя. Я все понимаю, но тем не менее. Прости отца. - Голос ее дрогнул.  
Малфой-младший нервно дернулся и отпрянул от матери. Она видела, как забегали желваки на его лице. Малфой упорно молчал. Нарцисса тяжело вздохнула. Сморгнула непрошеные слезы и улыбнулась.  
\- Не ссорьтесь по мелочам. - У нее получилось это назидательно, но в то же время ласково. Они одновременно кивнули головами. Нарцисса по очереди поцеловала каждого в щеку, отошла на несколько шагов и взмахнула палочкой. Они остались одни.

 

Драко развернул Гермиону к себе лицом и заглянул в ее глаза. Медовый омут снова затягивал его в себя. Какая все же она охуенно красивая! И эта почти мальчишеская стрижка делает ее еще более привлекательной и желанной. Малфой смотрел на приоткрытые губы гриффиндорки. Она закрыла глаза. Он потянулся к этим искушающим его губам.  
\- У тебя красивый рот, - прошептал Драко, осторожно обхватывая его своими губами.  
Она ответила на его поцелуй, судорожно вздохнув и обняв Малфоя за шею. Запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы на затылке.  
\- Я безумно соскучился по тебе, - на секунду прервав поцелуй, тихо сказал он.  
\- Я тоже, - еле слышно прошептала Грейнджер. Парень, не отрываясь от нее, отступил назад, увлекая за собой, на ощупь открыл дверь в дом. Не переставая целовать, начал раздевать девушку и лихорадочно раздеваться сам. Желание оказаться с ней рядом обнаженным, ощутить ее тело, войти в нее было настолько велико, что он начал дрожать от нетерпения. Блять, только бы не кончить прямо сейчас! Он был на пределе. Набухший член натянул и, казалось, вот-вот прорвет тугую ткань брюк. Гермиона как могла помогала ему. Он чувствовал ее нетерпение и ответное желание разделить это безумие. Драко споткнулся о край постели и со всей силы рухнул навзничь. Острая боль прошила грудь. Он глухо вскрикнул. Грейнджер резко отстранилась от него, тревожно заглянув в его потемневшие глаза.  
\- Все хорошо, - рвано дыша, прошептал он. Боль отвлекла его, и Малфой уже не так рвал на себе одежду, наконец, освобождаясь от ее остатков.

Гермиона осторожно коснулась багрового рубца, наискось рассекающего грудь и живот слизеринца. Маленькими легкими поцелуями опускаясь по нему вниз к вздыбленному члену. Парень застонал, когда ее губы мягко обхватили его гладкую плоть, а язык заскользил по ней. Малфой зажмурился, судорожно загребая и сжимая в кулаках простынь. Сладкий жар волнами разливался по телу, заставляя сердце танцевать бешеный танец. Она не спеша двигалась на нем, помогая рукой. Он задыхался. Если это продолжится еще пару секунду, он взорвется фонтаном дикого оргазма. Драко перехватил руки Гермионы и потянул на себя, впился в губы, хранящие его вкус и запах. Резко перевернул ее на спину и вошел в ее дрожащую от напряжения плоть. Девушка запрокинула голову, тело ее содрогалось от желания, выгибалось, отвечая на его ритмичные движения бедрами. Малфой чувствовал, что он совсем на пределе. Пара минут - и от него останутся только сверкающие осколки страсти. Он чувствовал, как напряглись и запульсировали ее мышцы. Рот ее приоткрылся, и одновременно с ее хриплым криком он сделал последний рывок вперед, взорвавшись яркой вспышкой мучительного и сладкого облегчения.

Они лежали молча, приходя в себя, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу. Снаружи по-прежнему завывал ветер, скребя по стенам. Малфой натянул на них одеяло, закрыл глаза. Ему стало спокойно. Боль утихла. Та, душевная, постоянная, грызущая его годами изнутри боль вдруг исчезла. Демоны заткнулись, свернулись маленькими клубочками. Они, конечно, не исчезли, но залегли глубоко и надолго в длинную-длинную спячку. Он легонько перебирал короткие волосы прижавшейся к нему и затихшей Грейнджер, положившей голову ему на плечо. Слышал ее ровное дыхание. Рука, обнимавшая его за шею, слегка дрогнула, и парень успокаивающе погладил ее. Гермиона, конечно, уже спала. Драко улыбнулся. Его любимая гриффиндорка. Бесстрашная, отчаянная, преданная до мельчайшей клеточки души и тела. С ней он проведет всю оставшуюся жизнь. И уж теперь-то он ни за что не позволит ей плакать и страдать. И уж тем более - умереть. Особенно, из-за него. 

За окном вдруг полыхнуло, и оглушающий удар грома обрушился на ветхую крышу. Грейнджер вздрогнула и в испуге распахнула глаза. Малфой погладил ее по острым выступающим лопаткам.  
\- Не бойся, это всего лишь гроза. Спи. Я рядом. - Он снова прижал ее к себе. - Я теперь всегда буду рядом с тобой.  
\- Правда? - Она заглянула в его блестящие в полутьме глаза.  
\- Правда, - спокойно и уверенно произнес он. Снова комната осветилась ярким белым светом, а от грохота грома, казалось, сейчас рухнут стены. Они одновременно посмотрели на потолок. За окнами хлестал дождь.  
\- Страшно? - Драко обнял ее покрепче. Он слышал, как быстро-быстро бьется ее сердце.  
\- Немного.  
Он улыбнулся. Грейнджер не умела врать. Малфой достал из-под подушки теперь уже свою палочку, которую отдала ему Гермиона. Покрутил в пальцах, будто приноравливаясь. Потом резко взмахнул, и девушка ахнула. Вся комната осветилась десятками маленьких свечек, плавающих вокруг. Стало тепло и уютно.  
\- Как в Хогварсте... - зачаровано прошептала она, и вдруг непрошенные слезы хлынули из глаз.  
\- Эй! - Драко сел, удивленно смотря на Гермиону. Она беззвучно плакала, уткнувшись в подушку. - Эй, - тихо позвал Малфой, осторожно потряс ее за плечо. - Что с тобой?  
Она только сильнее вжимала лицо. Гриффиндорке было страшно признаться. Страшно рассказать всю правду. Ведь она даже теперь не ведьма, а простой глупый магл, лишенный волшебного дара. А он - чистокровный. И что, если... Нет-нет-нет! Она захлебывалась своим страхом, переполняющем душу. Драко, морщась от боли в груди, все-таки сумел оторвать ее от подушки и повернуть к себе лицом. Она видела его напряженное лицо, сведенные брови и плотно сжатые губы. Мерлин. Все тот же слизеринский Малфой смотрел на нее сверху вниз. Слизеринский... Слез стало еще больше. Он с силой тряхнул ее за плечи.  
\- Грейнджер! Рассказывай! - потребовал он.  
Гермиона громко всхлипнула, с трудом вздохнула. Какая разница? Ей все равно пришлось бы все ему рассказать, а исчезновение магических способностей он бы заметил и сам. Она сглотнула комок в горле. Села напротив него, подтянула к себе одеяло, словно возводя преграду между собой и Малфоем.  
\- Драко... я магл.  
\- Пф! Вот новость, - фыркнул он, криво усмехнулся, продолжая внимательно изучать раскрасневшееся от рыданий лицо девушки.  
\- Ты не понял... - Гермиона нервно ломала пальцы. Взгляд ее блуждал, провожая плавающие в воздухе свечки. - Я магл. Простой магл... без дара... - Из глаз опять полились слезы.  
\- Не понял. - Драко нахмурился, сел поудобней. - В смысле - без дара?  
\- Я отдала его... - сквозь слезы прошептала Гермиона.  
\- Отдала? Что за бред? - Драко пересел к ней, вытягивая ноги под одеялом. - Рассказывай, я похоже долго отсутствовал в этом мире. 

Гермиона на секунду прижала ладони к глазам, собираясь с духом, и заговорила. Она рассказала ему все - с того момента, как он потребовал уйти из магловской квартиры на окраине Лондона, до появления его матери на пороге этого дома. Малфой выслушал молча, ни разу не перебив ее трудный рассказ. В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая только шумом ливня за окном. Девушка беззвучно плакала, сжавшись и уткнув лицо в колени. Что теперь будет? Он наверняка оставит ее. Ей не место с чистокровным. Рано или поздно, он вернется туда, куда ей уже никогда не попасть. Лучше бы она позволила Уизли убить их. Ведь хотя бы тогда она еще принадлежала тому миру. Малфой тяжело вылез из-под одеяла, спустил ноги на пол. Посидел. Голова шла кругом. Сердце глухо билось, и почему-то заныл рубец. Весь. От ключицы до паха. Он встал, прошелся по комнате, ероша волосы и напряженно думая. Она исподволь следила за его исхудавшей, но мускулистой фигурой. Мерлин, он так красив! Девушка отчаянно закусила губу. Ей было тоскливо и страшно, как будто она - осужденная, ожидающая смертного приговора. Малфой вдруг резко развернулся и сел на кровать. Осторожно взял ее за голову, заставляя поднять ему навстречу свое лицо. Заглянул ей в промокшие глаза. Пропасть. Медовая влажная пропасть с плывущим отражением свечей. Он смотрел на нее долго, так долго. Целую вечность. Ее охватила паника, и губы вновь задрожали. Гермиона вцепилась пальцами в край одеяла.  
\- Дура ты, Грейнджер. - Он сказал это так спокойно и тихо, но ей показалось, что он закричал. Она сжалась, как от удара, и зажмурилась. - Дура ты, моя глупая гриффиндорка.  
Девушка распахнула глаза, не веря своим ушам. Малфой смотрел в ее глаза. Смотрел так, что сердце ее учащенно заколотилось, и стало трудно вздохнуть. Он наклонился к ней, нежно целуя ее заплаканные глаза и покрасневший, хлюпающий от слез нос.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Гермиона Грейнджер. И мне совершенно наплевать, кто ты. Даже если бы у тебя выросли рога и хвост, для меня бы это не имело никакого значения.  
\- Драко... - Она схватила его за руки, резко вылезая из-под одеяла, кидаясь ему на шею. Вжимаясь в него всем телом. - Я так боялась... так боялась... - скороговоркой шептала она, вздрагивая всем своим тщедушным телом.  
\- У ведьмы я тоже бы боялся. - Он гладил ее по спине, пробегая пальцами по выступающим позвонкам.  
\- Я боялась, что ты... уйдешь, - с трудом проговорила она. Малфой отстранился, посмотрел на нее. Вздохнул, покачал головой.  
\- Глупый и любимый магл. Я не смогу без тебя. Ничто теперь не сможет нам помешать быть вместе. Ты спасла нас. Теперь я буду защищать нас. До конца. Слышишь, до самого гребаного конца. Однажды мы с тобой уже умерли. Но нельзя умереть дважды. Нельзя. Ты слышишь меня, гриффиндорка Грейнджер?  
Грейнджер счастливо улыбнулась.  
\- Люблю тебя. - Она прижалась к его губам. 

***

 

Малфой неподвижно лежал в темноте и прислушивался к раскатам грома за маленьким окошком. Сквозь закрытые веки он видел яркие всполохи, освещавшие стены темницы. Белый свет выхватывал гордый профиль с ввалившимися глазами, впалыми щеками, зарастающими жесткой седой щетиной. Волосы, раскинувшиеся вокруг головы грязной паклей. Он давно ничего не ел. Его тарелка просто менялась на другую, точно такую же. Малфой не притрагивался к еде. Он давно не открывал глаз. Сон оставил его. Ему ничего не снилось. Малфой не вставал и не шевелился. Явь и сон слились в один серый одноцветный туман. Туман медленно полз в пустой черепной коробке, заволакивая сознание. Время тягуче, как смола, обтекало оцепенелое тело. Его не волновали жуткие крики. Холод не леденил его кровь. Люциус давно слился с холодом, слился с пространством. Стал частью этих каменных стен. Азкабан делал свое дело. 

Жалел ли он о чем-нибудь? Нет. Ему не о чем и не о ком было жалеть. Он не знал жалости. Раскаяние было чуждо его душе. Ему не в чем было раскаиваться. Лорд Малфой шел по жизни с высокомерно поднятой головой. Презирая. Ни у кого не прося милости, не раздавая свою. Не щадя, не слушая никого, кроме своего холодного рассудка. Любовь не касалась его каменного сердца. Был ли смысл в его жизни? Люциус никогда не задавался этим вопросом. Он был Малфоем, перед которым дрожали, которого боялись и презирали от страха. Он шел, не замечая ничего и никого, кроме себя. Шел прямо, так, как считал нужным. В Азкабане он не стал другим. Он остался верен себе. Он - Малфой. Он останется таким до самого конца. Трусливый Визенгамот приговорил его к смерти. Лорд не страшился смерти. Ему нечего было терять. У него ничего не осталось. Вчера, на последнем заседании, он видел в зале Нарциссу и Драко. Мальчишка каким-то чудом выжил. На долю секунды сердце мужчины дрогнуло. Он неподвижно и равнодушно смотрел в их бледные лица. Малфой видел слезы жены. Видел ее страх и тоску. Драко же наоборот смотрел исподлобья. Отец не увидел жалости во взгляде сына. Не увидел и ненависти. Простил ли его сын? Это не имело значения. Малфой-младший всегда был слабее его. Только внешняя копия. Только внешняя... Завтра. Они сказали завтра. Что ж, завтра, когда палочка Аврора воткнется ему в висок, он не попросит прощения, не встанет на колени и не закроет глаза. Он - Лорд Люциус Малфой, он чистокровный...

 

end


End file.
